Karma
Recap Barney decides to bang Quinn, despite discovering she works as a stripper named Karma. Barney tries to ask her out on a second date, and although she appears interested, she continually avoids answering and only wishes to hang out at the strip club; she always claims her boss is watching, and requests more money to make it appear like she’s working. When Ted hears about this, he realizes she is just playing Barney. When Barney sees Quinn behaving much the same towards another client, he realizes Ted was right, and apologizes to Quinn and leaves the club. Later, Barney runs into Quinn one morning buying coffee and chides her for playing him, but she calls him for failing to recognize her even though she worked at the Lusty Leopard for a year. When she mentions a number of things that Barney mentioned to her, he accepts her offer to sit down for coffee, suggesting she is actually interested in him. Robin has moved in with Lily and Marshall for a while, but gets bored at their mundane lifestyle. When Robin attempts to leave one night, Lily and Marshall catch her. They admit they find the suburbs boring, but believe it is best for their upcoming child. Robin tells them that if they dislike the suburbs, that will not make it the best place for their child if they are unhappy with where they live. Since Robin had moved out, Ted has attempted to take his mind off her by using her empty room for various hobbies such as grilling meats, woodworking, and pottery. Robin goes to meet Ted later, and helps him realize that some things shouldn't be forced and that one should instead just move on. A few days later, Lily and Marshall receive a message from Ted to come hang out in the city, and the two eagerly rush off. When arriving at The apartment, they find the place completely empty. A note from Ted explains he has decided to move out for good and he needs a change. Because Marshall’s name is still on the lease, he is giving the apartment to them and has put up a crib in Robin's old room, suggesting they use it for their baby. Continuity *In the start of the episode, Future Ted summarizes the events of and . *In the room Robin stays in, a stack of Mickey Aldrin's games can be seen, with Slap Bet on the top. *Barney puts money in his mouth like he told Ted to do in an earlier episode. *Barney first mentions the stripper, Karma, in when Lily tells him that the stalker incident is just (the concept of) Karma getting back at him. It is unknown if Quinn is the same stripper he mentioned earlier. *Ted gives the apartment to Marshall and Lily. But in , after the guys fight to determine who keeps it she tells them that she doesn't want to live there in the future because it's a "boys' apartment" and she feels it has a manly environment. **Presumably over time Lily's become accustomed to the place, or she thinks it's better than staying in Long Island. Gallery Karma is a bitch.jpg|Ted and Barney at the Lusty Leopard Karma is a bitch 2.jpg|Ted and Barney see Quinn performing at the Lusty Leopard Karma1.jpg|Ted grilling meat in Robin's old room Karma2.jpg|Barney talks to Quinn at the Lusty Leopard Karma3.jpg|Lily and Marshall, eating ice cream and watching TV while wearing a snuggie Karma4.jpg|Patrice waits for Robin at her apartment Lily marshall robin.jpg|Lily throws ice cream at Robin's clothes to stop her from leaving Robin lily.jpg|Robin visualizes Lily with a sledgehammer Quarney.jpg|Quinn gives Barney a dance Karma5.jpg|Ted doing woodwork in Robin's old room Karma6.jpg|Barney tells Quinn what they have in common Karma7.jpg|Barney waiting for Quinn to respond about his request for a second date Karma8.jpg|Ted breaks a chair when Barney tells him that he might love Quinn Karma is a bitch 5.jpg|Barney brings roses for Quinn for their date at the Lusty Leopard Karma.jpg|Quinn greets Barney Karma is a bitch 3.jpg|Quinn takes Barney to the Champagne Room Karma is a bitch 4.jpg|Quinn dancing for Barney Karma9.jpg|Quinn asks Barney for more money Karma10.jpg|Quinn feels bad for playing Barney after he confronts her and leaves Karma11.jpg|Barney bumps into Quinn at a coffee house Karma12.jpg|Barney and Quinn talk about what happened Karma13.jpg|Barney is surprised that Quinn remembers everything he told her about himself Karma14.jpg|Barney and Quinn have coffee together Karma15.jpg|Ted doing pottery in Robin's old room Karma16.jpg|Ted meets Robin for the first time after she moved out Karma17.jpg|Ted moves out of the apartment Karma18.jpg|Ted decorates Robin's old room as a nursery for Marshall and Lily's baby For a listing of all images on the wiki tagged as being from this episode, see Karma images. Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *Quinn's stripper name is Karma which is strongly contradicting to the fact that Barney never knew her before even if he practically lived at the strip club because in the episode The Bracket, Barney knew a stripper named Karma which he said he was in good terms with. **The very obvious solution is the other Karma was a different stripper. As established the first Karma is from Las Vegas. Karma's certainly not a rare name for a stripper. *After Lily and Marshall enter the empty apartment the scorch mark over the fire place is missing. Allusions and Outside References *In Indian religion , Karma is the concept of "action" or "deed". *Writing in her diary Robin mentions a 42 year-old woman who uses a comparing it to the second half of film . She also talks about gatherings. *The scene where Robin wakes up to Lily standing by her bed with a sledgehammer is a reference to in the film , she also has a croquet mallet which is a reference to the character Jack Torrance from 's novel . *While Quinn talking about the things that Barney told her, she mentions that "you are more interesting than hearing the lyrics to the eight-thousandth time". *When Robin moves in with Marshall and Lilly, a stack of games in the corner of Robin's room contains Slap Bet, Shoplifter, and Diseases. *The "Snugget" is a spoof of the Snuggie , a blanket with sleeves. Music *Look at You - Other Notes Guests *Becki Newton - Quinn *Ellen D. Williams - Patrice *Milynn Sarley - Ferrari *Tara Holt - Chanel *Todd Sandler - Strip Club patron *Arielle Reitsma - Kismet *Elena Diaz - Serendipity * - Waitress Podcast Featuring an interview with composer John Swihart (as he works on a piece of score). Reception * This episode received 9.13 million viewers.http://www.spoilertv.com/2012/02/ratings-news-28th-february-2012.html * The 's Katherine Miller gave the episode a B. http://www.avclub.com/articles/karma,69827/ * Ethan Alter of gave the episode a B-. http://www.televisionwithoutpity.com/show/how-i-met-your-mother/karma.php * Robert Canning of gave the episode 7 out of 10. http://www.ign.com/articles/2012/03/01/how-i-met-your-mother-karma-review * The St. Petersburg Comic Review gave this episode 8.5 out of 10. "...on her bathroom scale..." References External Links * * *